1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a flexible air expansion compensator, and more particularly to a device with a sealed electrical connector that employs an air expansion compensator.
2. Discussion
Certain devices in vehicles, such as oil pressure sensors or oxygen sensors with sealed electrical connectors, may experience a rapid air expansion as a result of an increase in temperature from mechanical components. These unequalled pressure changes cause air and moisture to travel through the wires or terminals of the sensor and can adversely affect the calibration of the sensor. Thus a device is needed that compensates for an increase or decrease of air pressure in a sensor during fluctuations in temperature, thereby eliminating moisture.
The present invention provides an air expansion compensator device that compensates for the air expansion in a sensor without compromising the sealing effectiveness of the electrical connector.
The present invention provides a flexible air expansion compensator including an air chamber. The air expansion compensator mates with a terminal cavity of a sealed electrical connector to compensate for the heating and cooling of air trapped in a device that contains the sealed electrical connector.
The present invention further provides a device having a sealed electrical connector with a plurality of terminal cavities. The device comprises an air expansion compensator that mates with one of the terminal cavities of the electrical connector.